


Heart Wide Shut

by citysonfire



Series: onceuponaprompt [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citysonfire/pseuds/citysonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma never let anyone in, and then there was Henry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Wide Shut

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "holding hands" at onceuponaprompt on LJ.

Emma never let anyone in. It was like a fact of life. One night stands were more her thing. She let Henry go because she didn’t think she’d be able to cope. She was eighteen! How was she supposed to look after a baby on her own at eighteen? She'd seen other girls do it, but they had a family around them. A mom. A dad. She had none of that, never had.

At least with Henry he could have a good life with someone who knew how to look after him and love him.

She wasn’t sure how to love anyone. To love someone you have to trust them with your heart and Emma had never been able to do that.

Then he just took her hand, a simple action to get her moving, and whilst her legs were working on autopilot her brain seemed to short circuit. It was like there was too much information and too many feelings to process. He loves her, even though she gave him up. He needs help and protecting and in the past few weeks he’s wormed his way into her heart without her even realising.

She’d do anything for Henry. She’s his mother in blood and whilst she hadn’t been there for the last ten years, she wasn’t going to go anywhere now.

Emma squeezed his hand once before letting go to climb into the car. Looking at the huge smile on Henry’s face as he looked over at her, Emma knew that she was doing the right thing.


End file.
